Blue Lips SnK
by AttackOnFangirl
Summary: Blue, the most human color.


Armin stumbled through the forest, half blind, arms stuck out in front of him like. An imbecile to avoid bumping into the abnormally large trees. He was trying to find the exit, someplace where he could leave the heavily wooded area, but he hadn't found anything in the last hour he had been there.

 _He stumbled into faith and thought_  
 _"God, this is all there is"_  
 _The pictures in his mind arose_  
 _And began to breathe_

Horrible images flashed through Armin's head of the fight just hours before. The mission was a failure. Titans invaded the forest that he and the other soldiers were ordered to protect. In the midst of the fighting, Armin had lost his balance and fell out of the tree he was stationed in. He hit his head and a rock had sunk itself into his left eye. He lost consciousness almost immediately and all the others assumed him dead. He wasn't found, though, due to falling in a rather large bush. He got up and walked away, but a part of him still felt dead.

 _And all the gods and all the worlds  
began colliding on a backdrop of blue  
Blue lips,  
Blue veins_

Armin looked at his hands as he stumbled along. He could clearly see the outline of his veins, practically popping from the skin. He felt cold all over, he wondered where everyone was. He wondered why they weren't there with him.

 _He took a step, but then felt tired,  
He said, "I'll rest a while"  
But then he tried to walk again  
But he wasn't a child._

Armin leaned against a tree, panting. He slid down the rough back and spread his feet out in front of him, tears streaming down his face. What was happening? How did he get here? Did they leave him behind? Would they do that? Armin laid his head back. "No," he thought. "I can't stop. I have to keep moving." Armin tried to get up but fell back down, wincing. It then became apparent that he had broken his ribs. He cried silently, the tears warming up his face. "Oh God...Please don't let me die here..."

 _And all the people hurried fast, real fast,  
And no one ever smiled._

Armin knew he was dying. He could feel it. Sitting against the tree, he wondered aloud if Eren and Mikasa were still alive. Probably not. He realized he was never going to get to visit the ocean. He smiled to himself. "I'll bet it's as blue as my veins..."

 _Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away_

Armin coughed up blood all over his torso and laughed at it. The rock in his eye got closer and closer to his brain as he laughed until it slipped in, causing the laughter to stop. Armin's body slumped against the tree, blood running down his face. He let out one last cackle and died. His blue lips were now forever upwards in a cocky smile.

"Oh, God, where is he?!" "Where could he be?!" Eren zoomed through the forest full speed, Mikasa at his heels. "Eren, we've been searching for hours! A titan probabl-" Mikasa was cut off by Eren's screaming as he flew right into a tree. Eren slid down the thing and Mikasa shot herself down there. Eren got up and coughed up a few teeth. Mikasa hit him on the shoulder. "Watch where you're going!" She scolded, but she saw Eren wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring straight ahead at a tree a few yards away. Mikasa followed his eyes and found he was not staring at the tree, but at what was slumped against it.

Armin's lifeless corpse leaned against the tree, his eyes wide open, his lips turned up in a smile. Eren took a few steps forward before breaking out into a run to Armin. He knelt down beside his best friend, fresh tears running down his face. "Armin...no..." Eren picked up Armin's body and hugged it. "Oh, god...please no..." Mikasa said nothing, but a single tear slid down her face. Armin was gone, and they hadn't been able to save him, or even say goodbye. He was cold and limp, and bluish veins popped out all over his body. They matched his lips, which had turned a dark shade of cerulean. They complimented his smile...the smile that held happiness, regret, or anger, but Mikasa couldn't tell which one. And she'd never be able to ask.

 _Blue lips,  
Blue veins,  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away._


End file.
